Unfinished Stories
by No.Elementary.School.Kid
Summary: All the stories that I will never finish most of the stories I start, actually . If you like one and want to continue it as if! PM me.
1. Dusk

A/N - this is my first fan fiction. I want constructive critisism, not just "you suck" please? Also, reveiws give me motivation choughhintcough

Disclaimer - I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse or their characters.

I was running up the stairs after coming down to say goodnight to Charlie. He had noticed I looked wound up as I told him I felt tired. Of course I do, I thought, I am going to see Edward after he's been gone two days for hunting. Knowing him, he thought I was sneaking out, so I had gone down to prove him wrong, that _I_ wasn't sneaking _out_. Now, someone sneaking _in_, and I am sure it had never even crossed his mind, was closer to the mark. As I approached the top of the stairs, my foot caught the hem of my pyjama pants and I fell, hands flailing in front of me. I hit with a loud thump. I looked up just in time to see a set of worried topaz eyes staring back at me. After I smiled, trying to silently tell Edward I was ok, he retreated quickly into my room.

"Ow…" I mumbled.

"Bella?" His worried face appearing at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm fine," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. I rubbed my shin. "Just my usual inability to keep my balance." I smiled, hoping he would see that I was fine.

"Are you sure?" his voice wavered, always being the overprotective parent.

"Yes," I said as I got up and walked up the stairs. "Goodnight." I opened my door, and Charlie seemed to have gone back to the T.V. I shut the door quickly and turned to glare at my bed. Edward was lying there, smiling. "Why didn't you catch me?" I complained as I walked over, all anger leaving as I stepped closer to my personal slice of heaven. "I could have done without Charlie slowing me down."

Edward smirked. "I'm not _that _fast."

I walked over to him and lay down beside him. He turned onto his side, so I turned toward him. His cool, gentle hands turned me over, so that my back was to him, and hugged me to him. He started to curl into a ball around me. As his calf pressed to the back of my leg, I gasped. "C-c-cold!" I stuttered as I pulled away reflexively. My leg came bare up to me knee, the cloth of my sweats splayed out behind it. "Aw…" I moaned. "Now I have to sew, and we all know how that would end." I shuddered. I got up to dig through my drawer to find a replacement pair for the night when Edward's hand shot out and latched onto my wrist. "Hey," I whispered, indignantly, "I have to get a good set of pyjamas..."

"I like them this way," Edward smiled my favourite, heart-melting crooked smile. My indignation melted away.

"Cheater," I mumbled as I lay back on the bed, pulling the covers over me this time. "You know, cheaters never prosper."

"I think I just did though," he laughed as he pressed his face against my hair. He started to hum notes to my lullaby, the sound vibrating though me.

"I don't want to sleep," I mumbled. A traitorous yawn escaped my lips. I was getting so used to him being there as I drifted to sleep that when he left it was hard to sleep at all.

"Just shut your eyes," he whispered, lips brushing the back of my ear.

My eyes slid shut, and I slid into unconsciousness. That was the first night I had the dream.

It was a dark, dank wood. There was mist all around. I was running, and amazingly I was still standing. I glanced over my shoulder and there it was.

It was tall. I couldn't tell exactly but I knew it towered over me. The only clear feature was its striking red eyes. I turned back and pushed myself faster. A branch caught my foot and I went sprawling on the forest floor. I heard it catch up as I turned over to face it and it towered over me terrifyingly. It reached down, still a shadow, and brushed my shoulder. That was the first time I noticed it was warm out. I was wearing a tank top and the hand felt extremely cold. I jerked back, but it grabbed my shoulders, keeping me close. It eyed my shoulder, or, more specifically, the blue vein there. It bent forward. I looked away, but I could still feel its teeth sink into my shoulder. Fire burned in the veins that surrounded the bite mark.

"EDWARD!" I screamed. His protective arms curled around me when the first sound passed my lips.

"Shh… It's ok," he murmured. "I'm here for you." Suddenly, his protective, comforting arms were gone. The door creaked open.

"Bella!" Charlie called as he quickly closed the space between us. "What happened?"

"I had a nightmare," I shook. My voice was cracked and on edge.

"Are you sure…" he gave me an odd look. I was sure if I could read his mind that he was thinking that Edward had done something.

"Yes," I shivered. "I am sure. I just wanna go to sleep." Well, not sleep, I thought.

"If you're sure…" Charlie looked torn. He finally got up and walked out, but not without casting a wary glance over his shoulder. "Goodnight," he muttered as he shut the door. The moment he was gone, stone arms encircled me. I could feel the tension in them.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning my head to see him. I heard him take several deep breaths to calm down.

"It's your father," he started, "He thinks that I hurt you… or… something," he admitted grudgingly. I could hear him grind his teeth. I was surprised that he'd be affect that strongly by what my dad said. Then I noticed his reluctance to say the end.

"Edward, he always assumes the worst," I comforted, "And I know that you wouldn't do that."

With a sigh, he gently laid me down, lying beside me. My eyes slipped closed for the second time that night.


	2. Souls

A/N: A random story I thought up when wondering about what woul happen if Bella had some weird power. I OWN NOTHING!!

I don't know how long I've had this little talent of mine, but I do know when I realized it wasn't normal

I don't know how long I have had this strange little talent, but I do when I realized it wasn't normal. I was six, and I was watching my mom cook. I was just staring at her, more specifically, the little ball of swirling light where her heart would be, which I have come to call a 'soul'. I don't know how, but it just conveyed a child-like sense of good will, creativity, everything that my mother was. I asked about the soul, but my mom just but it off to a child's imagination.

I learned how to read people via their soul. Some of the darker people I met, those who had no qualms with breaking laws ad hurting others, had grey tints to their soul; the darker the soul, the worse the person. If I got close enough, I could get a feel on a person, their personality.

It was this little talent that made Phoenix unbearable. All the people, each with their own bright soul, and the sun made it blinding. I never left though because what reason did I have? I hated Forks like my mother, but it was my only escape from this brightness.

I finally found my reason after my mom married Phil. She was getting miserable since Phil traveled a lot for his job, but she had to stay with me. I told her a half truth about how I was going to live with Charlie so that she could stick with Phil, omitting the main reason since it would make me look insane.

She unwillingly let go of me at the airport, tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you Bella," she wavered. "Call me anytime you want to!"

"I'll be fine mom," I said, sad to be leaving my mom, but relieved that I would soon be able to get away from the blinding glare that was always here.

The plane ride was uneventful, and before too long, we were touching down in Seattle. I got off the plane and was immediately met by my dad.

"Hey there!" he said as we met. We didn't hug; my dad and I weren't the 'emotional outburst' kind of people.

The ride back was quiet, our traditional questions like "How's your mother?" and "What's happened since last time?" asked.

Three-quarters of the way home, Charlie sprung on me that he had bought me a truck.


	3. That Strange New Kid

**A/N: Another random idea that came to me. Firt it was 'What if the Cullens moved to a place where someone they used to know had moved to?" and then it turned to this. Again, I OWN NOTHING!!**

I brushed out my brown hair – it was finally past shoulder length from when I cut it for 'Wigs for kids

I brushed out my brown hair – it was finally past shoulder length from when I cut it for 'Wigs for kids.' I quickly took in my appearance; tanned from the few weeks we spent in Florida, slightly short, but other then that, nothing outstanding, and brown eyes to match the hair. I was told I looked like my dad, but I couldn't see it.

I grabbed my sweater, grey with a pattern of hearts covering it, and threw it on over a white tank top decorated with lace. Jeans completed the ensemble, thus finishing the look of unobtrusive teenager.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, I ran out to the bus stop, already running slightly late on my first day. The bus pulled up only moments after I got there. I hopped on ad sat down, waiting for this day to end.

All the faces I saw were the same as my grade eight year, all familiar, except for one. He had short strawberry blond hair, only about a half-inch long. It stuck up in every direction, but didn't look bad like some hair I'd seen like that. The person beneath the hair was the most breathtaking I'd ever seen. He was pale, so white you'd think he was albino, but it didn't look bad on him. Like with the hair, it just fit him. His features were ruddy, yet somehow elegant. It was his eyes that caught me. I had seen brown, hazel, green, blue, and half-and-half eyes, but never the bright tawny that I saw in his.

I quickly stopped staring and took my seat, embarrassed that I'd even given him more than a passing glance. He was older than me, for one. As well, all the guys I knew were jerks, and didn't mature until their late twenties, what was the likelihood that he'd be different?

I got to school and headed to the cafeteria, where schedules and locker assignments were being given out.

"Excuse me," the most, for lack of a better word, seductive voice I'd ever heard come from behind me. I turned to find it was the new kid from my bus.

"Yes?" I timidly answered. I didn't know why, but I got conflicting impulses. One told me to run far and fast, while the other told me to talk to him, get to know him.

"I'm Zachary Tristan. I'm new here," he introduced himself.

"Kirsten Belacova," I replied.

"Where do we go for our schedules?"

"In the cafeteria. I'll show you." I was never happier to have gone to the orientation.

I led him to the cafeteria, receiving envious glances from the female population.

"Here we are," I said, stopping outside the doors. "The tables will have letters over them, and you just get into the line that has the first letter of your last name, in your case, the 'T' line, and when you get to the front, tell the person your name."

"Thanks," he said, smiling a breathtaking smile.

"You're welcome," I mumbled, walking over to the 'B' line.

Throughout the year, Zach, who turned out to be a grade eleven, became the most popular kid in the entire school, although he himself was a loner. All the girls – except me and my friends, the 'losers' of the female population and could care less about the hot new guy – attempted and failed to catch his attention, be it through gifts, flirting, or other insanity. The guys envied him, wanting the girls' attention. They tried to befriend him, to be the popular best friend, but failed as much as the girls. I became even more of an outcast, since I was the only student ever to speak a proper sentence to him.

Other weird things happened too, although they could have been from the other kids from other schools. I seemed to gain a secret admirer. On my birthday, Christmas, Easter, really any holiday, someone got into my locker and left me a gift. They all had a seasonal card, always signed 'Someone'. It bugged me to no end, trying to figure out who it was. My friends denied anything to do with it, even suggesting I was doing it myself. I learned not to bring it up.

Summer came and we all left. I thought that maybe Someone would stop, but they didn't. I got letters, one a month. The person was vague, none of the details would pin anyone. It really irked me.

But, alas, no summer lasts forever. School came back with vengeance, and Someone didn't stop with the gifts. I still got them without fail. I felt like pulling out my hair.

That year was Zach's last year, seeing as he was a grade 12 now. I wondered who the new school eye candy would be, but thought little of it.

And, in the blink of an eye, school was done. It was summer yet again, which passed the same as the last, only this time, I had a job. What fun.

Life proceeded like that until the winter holidays. I was lazing in my room, chatting with a person supposedly in Japan, when my mom yelled up the stairs for me and my brother.

"Yeah mom?" we panted at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her intently.

"Well, I got a job offer today. I would get more money, more flexibility, less hours…" she started.

"And it isn't here." I finished. It really wasn't that hard to figure out.

"Yes. We'll be moving," my mom said sheepishly.

"Okay…" my brother huffed. He had a bunch of friends here, and didn't want to leave them, although he'd likely make more where we went.

I shrugged. I was an outcast and knew it. It didn't matter to me where I went. Besides, the people I had considered my friends shrugged me off when the admirer started giving me stuff. They thought I was craving attention. So really, I would have more friends if I moved.

About two months after that conversation, all our stuff was in boxes, being loaded into vans. My brother was standing in the yard, his friends having come to say farewell.

"Come on kids! We have to leave now if we want to get there by nightfall!" my mom yelled. My brother sulked over to the Jimmy (my mom's vehicle. It's not a car, or a van, more like a cross between the two) while I walked over indifferently.

The car ride was what you'd expect, my brother sulking, my dad driving, my mom giving directions, and me reading. Nothing at all out of the ordinary happened, other than passing a truck stop with a vibrant pink tractor-trailer with flowers on it, which made us all laugh. It was around five pm when we finally got to our new county. It looked slightly drab, exactly like out old home, except much cloudier.

That night we went out to dinner, since we had no appliances in our house at all. It was a pleasent evening. Eventually, though, we had to go home, so we did. We claimed our rooms and put what we had in them; I picked the one on the second story, overlooking the roofed-in porch.

I rolled out my sleeping bag and plugged in my alarm (it was Sunday, so we had to go to school the next day) before falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up to see strange, bare walls around me. It took me a few minutes to realize that this was our new hous, the one I'd be living in for the next few years. I crawled out of bed, making my way, slowloy, to the kitchen. After grabbing a quick PB&J sandwich (since that was all we brought. We were going shopping when the fridge came in) I ran outside and started my walk to the highschool.

After a short, uninteresting trip to the office and several creepy guys I was in my first period class, waiting for it to start. I was tapping my pencil against the desk impatiently when I heard the door open. I looked back to see who else was in this class and gasped.

I gasped. It was Zach. Zach, who was supposed to be in collage, was in my grade eleven english.


End file.
